


Homesick

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Cumbercollective
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader/ Benedict Cumberbatch fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

Moving from the states to London was a huge change for you and your family. You had alwasy been one to stay close to home and only traveled with your family. Until one day in May after working at an unfulfilling job for a couple of years you desided you needed a change. A change in senery and a change in life. You had saved enough money to go on an adventure to Europe. Traveling from France to Germany, Italy to London you spent three amazing weeks alone in Europe. London was your last stop before heading back to the states and your boring job. That was until the last day of your trip you searched for a little temporary job in London you called your family with the news.  
"Mom, Dad… I’m not coming home."  
"YES YOU ARE!!" replied your parents.  
"I can’t, I can’t go back to my old job and leave this beautiful city…"  
***  
Several months had passed and you met a wonderful man that fate had brought to you. Benedict Cumberbatch. Ben was so sweet, romantic and kind. You wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to share a flat and a life with.  
***  
You’re having particularly rough day today. You begin to get upset on your way home from work. Arriving at your flat slamming the door behind you. Throwing your purse and jacket to the floor. You run upstairs to the bedroom you and Ben shared. Benedict meanwhile was sitting in the living room. “Hey Love.” he says as you walked in the door. When he heard your stuff hit the floor and you run up the stairs he got up in a rush to see what the matter was. He opened the bedroom door to find you under the covers crying softly. He didn’t say a word, just climbed into bed with you and put his arm around your waist. Stroking your hair he asked “Darling? What is the matter?”  
"Just a bad day is all." you sniffle  
"You want to talk about it?" he asks.  
You continue crying and shake your head no.  
"I’ll stay here with you until you want to talk." he whispers in your ear.  
A few minutes pass with Ben stroking your hair and snuggling with you.  
"I’m sorry baby, it’s…" you say softly.  
"What is it dear?" he says encouraging you to say more.  
"I’m just missing my family really bad today." you say and start to cry softly again.  
"I see…" Ben says. "You want to call them?" he adds. "I don’t want to upset them right now." you say. Ben shakes his head yes to signal "okay". He turns you around to face him and squezes you tigheter to pull you to him closer. He places a small peck on your forehead and wipes your tears away from your cheeks.  
"You know I love you right? I will always be here for you." Ben says as you rest your head on his chest, his heart beat sooths you.  
"Of course I do love." you say. They two of you lay in silence for awhile, Ben placing soft kisses on your head. His chest rising and falling and the sound of his heart beating puts you into a peaceful sleep. He slips out and goes downstairs to make a call.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, it’s Benedict. Your daughter is missing you both so much today. I was wondering if you could come for a visit?"  
***  
A week later you arrive home to find Ben and your parents sitting in the living room. You have the biggest smile on your face as you hug your parents then run to your boyfriends arms. “You are amazing! I love you so much!” you say. Benedict smiles and kisses you ” I love you more.” he says.  
***


End file.
